Ignorance Is Bliss
by Black-Widow69
Summary: Noone truely knows Seras Victoria and it seems that it will forever be that way, until Alucard comes up with a foolproof plan to get rid of her.


Seras sighed as she sat down on her coffin, it had been over 6 months since she was turned into a vampire and she was depressed. Fumbling around in the drawer of the bed-side table, she pulled out a photograph and blew the dust of it. As she gazed down at it, Seras began to cry, he bloody tears dripping onto the stone floor in a steady drip. The picture was of her and another girl in the summer by a swimming pool. They were laughing and splashing water at each other, their bikinis slightly wet and clinging to them. The other girl had long, thick ruby red hair that came mid-way down her back, her long elegant fingers sporting long purple nails that matched purple toe nails. Her pale pink skin contrasting with her jet black eyes that danced with amusement. Seras managed a small smile at the fact that she herself was not the only girl she knew with an hour glass figure; they had known each other since they were 11 at 13 they were best friends and at 16 …….

"Reminiscing, Police Girl?" hissed Alucard as he phased through the wall into her room, he swiftly sat down on the chair a placed his booted feet upon her table. At that moment Seras was glad her Master's eyes were shielded by his glasses, she did not want to see him glaring at her.

"Yes Master, is there a problem?" Seras mumbled, wiping away her tears

"Why do you still desperately cling onto your humanity, Police Girl? You're being nothing but a fool" Alucard snarled at her as her grabbed the blood pack Walter had left for her earlier, he tossed it to her and Seras barely managed to catch it – dropping the photo in the process, it fluttered to the floor gently. Sera numbly stared at the blood pack, she could sense her Master's impatience at her for not drinking – though she did not care. Just as she was about to bit into it the intercom sparked to life and a commanding voice boomed out,

"Seras, a group of Freaks have attacked a night club; you and the Wild Geese are going to sort it out. You have 2 minutes to rendezvous by the transport vans," with that the intercom was silent. Springing to her feet, Seras grabbed her Harkconnen and bolted out the door silently thanking Sir Interga for her 'divine intervention'.

/_This isn't over Police Girl, when you get back you had better drink your blood or I will shove I down your throat/_ spoke Alucard's menacing voice into her mind, the threat lingering in the air making she shudder slightly.

Seras arrived at the transport vehicles to see Captain Pip Bernadette stubbing out a cigarette with his boot, smiling at her Pip winked at her and went to the front of one of the vans. Once sure all the team was in, Pip jumped in and the troop set of the night club that was under siege by Freaks. It was an hour journey, during which Seras was feeling slightly uncomfortable, shifting nervously and rubbing at the collar.

'_I feel so warm and I'm not even wearing any armour……strange'_ thought Seras as she received glances from the Wild Geese, most of those that looked at her ogled at her breasts causing Seras to roll her eyes

'_Men never seem to change……its just like when I was in high school with my best friend'_ Seras remembered the photo she was looking at earlier and held back the tears that were beginning to form, just a they were about to fall the van stopped suddenly giving Seras the chance to wipe her eyes while the rest of the men were distracted by the force of the jerk.

Clambering out, Seras looked at the neon red lighting that formed the name of the night club: Eternal Damnation. Suppressing a gasp as some unwanted memories hit her; Seras looked away and waited for them to go in the building. Quickly they infiltrated the club, hidden by the darkness. Looking over the balcony, Seras saw all of the Freaks laughing at something that as surrounded by ghouls,

"You are the only human left, so what are you going to do?" a taunt drifted up from them to hear, the rest was drowned out by groans and to the left of them ghouls began to approach them. Seras turned and began firing, followed by the rest of the Wild Geese. Screams of anger were unleashed and the sound of heads being knocked from their shoulders was heard. The teams marched down the corridor, not looking at the source of the strange sound, moving into a huge room they all froze. Bayonets. Lots of bayonets all over sticking in ghouls and holding pages of the bible to the wall. No orders were given and they all began to retreat, they did not have the man power to take on this foe, Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation.


End file.
